Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for shopping and related commercial activities (e.g., providing digital coupons). These efforts have resulted in a crowded marketplace for sharing coupons and other discount information, as well as in the mechanisms for delivering coupon information to end users, particularly via their mobile devices. This can make it difficult for users to discover and/or access digital coupons when needed (e.g., at a point of sale). Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling delivery of contextually relevant digital coupons to mobile devices at a time and place where the digital coupon is most likely to be used.